


Vacation

by RhianthiAlritak



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Big Giant Mess AU, Gardening, Gen, Joyshum and Indessell are QPPs, Playful Threats, Post Nathema
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 18:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20295838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhianthiAlritak/pseuds/RhianthiAlritak
Summary: A talk in the garden.





	Vacation

"You need a vacation." Joyshum said, brushing his hair out of his eyes. 

Indessell jabbed the spade into the dirt.

"I do not need a vacation."

"You're stabbing my azaleas. You need a vacation." Joyshum reached over, brushing his fingers over hers. "And stop hurting them or I _will_ take these from you."

Indessell laughed. "Is that supposed to make me relax? Because coming from anyone else I'd be concerned."

Joyshum smiled. "You don't think I'm serious."

"You seldom are." She replied.

"Still so set on this idea that I'm a good person." He said, looking at the leaves of one of the flowering fruit bearers. "Ah something's eating at my kids again."

"You call your plants your kids, of course I think you're a good person."

"I kill people and enjoy it."

Indessell shrugged. "We all have our flaws."

"Careful." Joyshum reached over to grab the spade, carefully piercing the ground around a weed, "Rhianthi and your sister will have my head if they hear you talking like that."

Indessell laughed. "That's your concern? Not the fact that your jedi friend just referred to your enjoyment of murder as though it was a minor flaw and not a very real problem?"

"Of course. I know you well enough to know you think it's more than a flaw." He frowned. "You got me off on a tangent, we were talking about how you need a vacation."

"Which I don't."

"You're worse than Theron." Joyshum knew the moment the words left his mouth that they'd been a mistake. Indessell went quiet, pulling her hand away and bringing it to rest on her stomach. "Indessell, I didn't mean-"

"I miss him." She murmured. "I miss him. I just want to send him a message or call but that puts him at risk and..." She traced her fingers over the outline of a pendant under her shirt. Joyshum put the spade down and wrapped his arms around her.

"I know,” he said, "I miss him too. C'mon let's do something to get your mind off it. There's a resturaunt on Dromund Kaas I think you'd like."

Indessell laughed. "You want to take me to Dromund Kaas?"

"Sure, why not? It's right in Kaas City-"

"I am not going to Dromund Kaas," she said. "You're staring."

"You've got... on your face." Joyshum brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, "are those tears?"

She laughed again, soft, almost happy. "They are. Is it so hard to believe I'd cry when upset? I'm a Jedi, not a droid."

"Yes but you don't have eyes."

Indessell smiled, soft and warm and genuine just like Joyshum always saw her. "I have tear ducts, although they're somewhat useless I'll admit." She stood and brushed soil from the front of her robes. "I'm not going to Dromund Kaas, but if there's somewhere else you'd like to take me, I'd appreciate the distraction."

"Nar Shaddaa?"

"You hate Nar Shaddaa." Indessell offered a hand and helped pull Joyshum to his feet.

"I do hate Nar Shaddaa. It's loud and crowded and smells like moist hutt."

"And I never want to hear those words again, thank you very much."

Joyshum smiled, "Then I guess you'd better suggest somewhere you'd like to go."

"Well on Coruscant there's-"

"Coruscant? You want to go to..."

"You've never been, right?" She asked, well aware of the answer. Joyshum bit at his thumb.

"There's no way you're going to manage to pass me off as anything other than sith, you know that, right?"

Indessell shrugged and stood up. "I suppose not, but I'm a Jedi, if you're my guest few people will question it."

"A flagrant abuse of power? From you, Indessell? I am shocked and appalled."

"And yet you don't sound like you're either." She replied, "it's not unheard of to have a sith pureblood on Coruscant, we have a couple in the order."

"The moment I set foot there, every miraluka and Jedi on the planet is going to know I'm not one of them."

"That's true," Indessell smiled, "but it should be enough to keep you from scaring too many civilians."

Joyshum laughed. "If that's really where you want to go, I'm sure Rhi can get us diplomatic clearance or something."

"Now who's flagrantly abusing their power."

“In theory, Rhianthi.”

Indessell laughed. “She won’t need to. Igmim has contacts, I can have them arrange it. Your sister is on shaky ground with the Republic as it is, let’s try not to add to that shall we?”

Joyshum nodded. "Maybe we should paint my face. Make me look a little less..."

"Like a corpse?"

"I was going to say awful."

"Now that's just rude."

Indessell smiled. She did feel better.


End file.
